pizza my heart
by masuzu
Summary: it all started with a pizza delivery to the wrong house. —zack/cloud, zakkura, clack [ modern au ]


**title** : pizza my heart

 **summary** : it all started with a pizza delivery to the wrong house. —zack/cloud, zakkura, clack [ modern au ]

 **genre** : romance/humor

 **a/n** : im kinda hesitant on posting this one bc its not exactly the best. writer's block will be the bane of my existence hnnhhhh. took a while to finish this fic so im not too sure about the results. but finally wrote a fic for my otp!

probably ooc bc idk how to write ;v; tyty for reading!

* * *

Cloud hears a knock on his front door so he fetches the door and expects a mailman holding his package he ordered a week ago, only to be greeted by young man, holding a large pizza box. The young man, with strikingly blue eyes with black spikes poking from every direction under his hat, grins at him.

"Yo, thanks for ordering from Shinra's Pizza!" The delivery man says cheerfully. "You've ordered a..." He pauses to take a look at the receipt that was taped on the pizza box. "...large size pizza with pineapple and beef as toppings."

"...I ordered no such thing," Cloud says.

"Wha? Really?" The delivery man raises an eyebrow. "But it says here that you ordered a large size pizza with custom toppings."

"Yes, I can see that from the paper right there but I never ordered pizza from 'Shinra's Pizza'," Cloud continues.

"Oh," was all the delivery man comments. "Well then. Uh, sorry for the mistake!"

Cloud aims a small smile at the delivery man. "It's alright."

"Oh, before I go...Here's a business card from my place. Feel free to order pizza when you feel hungry!" He begins to dig out a business card from his jean pocket.

Cloud begins to refuse the card as he barely ate pizza but the remark dies on his tongue when the delivery man hands him the card with the brightest grin. "Thanks..."

"No prob," the delivery man nods and he turns on his heel to walk back to the jet black motorcycle with the logo of the pizzeria, which Cloud assumes it belonged pizza delivery man. The delivery man starts up the engine and drives away. Cloud assumes that it is the last time he is ever going to see that man with the brightest smile.

Or not.

.

Several days later, Cloud was making lunch when he hears the doorbell. He turns the stove off and warily glances at the door since he's gotten some sketchy salesmen and a few kids playing ding-dong ditch at his door before. He goes to the door and opens the door to reveal the same man he saw before.

"You!" Both of them exclaims.

"Well, uh, did you order a medium-sized pizza with pepperoni?" The man asks.

"No."

The man groans. "Goddamnit, Kunsel, not again. So, uh, isn't today a lovely weather?"

"I guess it is," Cloud replies. "You should really get the pizza delivered. To the right house, that is."

"Yeah, my bad. Sorry again," The delivery man gives him a sheepish grin. "Bye, chocobo!" With that, he dashes off to his motorcycle.

Cloud registers his parting statement and looks at man with bewilderment as the man drives off. "...chocobo?"

.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised anymore," Cloud states as he opens the door again to see the same man for the third time in two whole weeks.

"Third time's the charm, am I right?" The man jokes. "And I'm assuming that this pizza isn't yours?"

"You assumed correctly," Cloud nods. "But seriously, you got the address wrong for the third time. Twice, I could understand, but the third time?"

The man chuckles. "Maybe I just want to see you again."

Cloud looks taken aback for a moment before regaining his usual composure. "You should really focus on your job instead of me."

"But how could I resist not seeing you, chocobo?" The man smirks.

"There it is. That name...'choco...bo'?"

"Yup! It's an animal from one of my favorite franchises," The man answers. "Have you heard of it? Final Fantasy?"

"Not really," Cloud shakes his head and the man raises an eyebrow.

"You're joking?" The man looks thoughtful for a moment before responding, "Tell you what, someday, I'm totally gonna get you to play a game from the series! It'll be great!"

"But—" Cloud begins.

"It's a promise!" The man grins and he begins to descend the porch before stopping on the bottom of the stairs. He looks back and smiles. "The name's Zack Fair! What's yours?"

"Cloud. Cloud Strife," the said man introduces himself. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again."

Zack beams and waves goodbye at Cloud as he makes his way to his motorcycle. For some odd reason, Cloud wants to see him again.

.

Tifa nearly smothers Cloud with her hug upon opening the door and she pulls back, eyes shining. "Cloud, oh my gosh, it's been a long time!"

"Yeah, long time no see, Tifa," Cloud gives a small smile back and Tifa steps back to give Cloud some space, brushing aside her long hair.

"How have you been? We got lots of catching up to do," Tifa declares as she plops onto the couch and she scoots aside to make room for Cloud. "But...I'm hungry from the long trip. Mind if I order some pizza?"

Cloud shakes his head and says, "Go ahead."

"Thanks. What kind of toppings do you want?" Tifa inquires as she takes out her phone, ready to call a pizzeria.

"Pepperoni, I guess," Cloud shrugs with indifference. "I don't like pizza too much."

"Okay," Tifa nods and calls to order pizza. Cloud listens to her order of a large pizza with pepperoni and beef toppings and then relays the address after her order. She hangs up a minute later after confirming her order and ending the call with "thanks and goodbye". Turning to Cloud, she asks, "How's everything so far?"

And so, Cloud tells her everything about what happened in his life since he moved away from Nibelheim when he was a young teenager until a doorbell cuts him off mid-sentence. "I'll get that." He quickly hops to his feet and walks to the door to open it.

Standing there was Zack, holding a pizza box, not to Cloud's surprise. He's gotten used to Zack somehow ending up in front of his door.

Zack's eyebrows rises at the sight of Cloud, opening the door. A mirthful look appears on his face and queries, "I'm at the wrong address, aren't I? Your order is a large pizza with pepperoni and beef toppings?"

"Nope, you got it right this time. I'm a bit surprised," Cloud teases.

Zack chuckles and exhales a sigh of relief. "Oh boy, that's good to hear. Kept on getting an earful from my boss about delayed deliveries several times already. I don't think I need another one."

"Somehow, I feel like you're used to this situation," Cloud guesses.

"Oh yeah, trust me, I am," Zack admits. "Sometimes, even my co-worker, wonders why am I still in this job."

"I wonder, too," Cloud says, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Not you too!" Zack exclaims, his eyes comically wide.

"For some reason, I feel like this wasn't the first job you chose," Cloud ponders with a thoughtful look.

"Oh, it sure wasn't," Zack says. "I wanted to join this elite military group but my parents were against the idea. So I just applied for a bunch of jobs and lo and behold, here I am."

"You like this job?"

"Yeah! My co-workers are great although some are stick-in-the-muds though. Except when my boss reprimands me a lotta times," Zack gives a nervous laugh as he uses his free hand to rub the back of his head, sheepishly. "I screw up a lot so it's mostly my fault."

Cloud begins to open his mouth to respond when Tifa walks up behind Cloud, a slightly curious look on her face. "Cloud? Was there anything wrong with the pizza?"

Oh, crap. Cloud had forgotten the pizza. He was so invested in talking with Zack that he forgot about the pizza.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Teef. How much?" Cloud gets out his wallet and takes out several bills.

"...20.99," Zack replies, seemingly a bit distracted, his gaze settling on Cloud and Tifa together and eyebrows furrowed. His posture stiffens when Tifa peers over Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud hands over the bills in exchange for the pizza. Tifa's eyes lights up at the sight of the pizza box and she takes it in her hands.

"Is she your...girlfriend?" Zack seems difficult into getting the last word out which makes Cloud raise an eyebrow.

He glances at the girl besides her, who was opening the lid of the pizza box a little bit to get a whiff of the pizza. Tifa? Sure, he liked her a long time ago back in Nibelheim but it quickly died out when he moved away. "No."

Zack's mouth forms an 'o' and his thousand watts smile slowly returns to his face. "I see!"

Cloud cocks his head in slight confusion and Tifa seems to stop examining the pizza with interest, now looking closely at Cloud and Zack, something unreadable on her face.

"Well, I've got to catch up on my deliveries or else my boss will dock my paycheck," Zack declares. "That's the one thing I don't need."

"Hmm, I see. Well, it was nice talking to you, Zack," Cloud says.

"Likewise!" Zack chirps. "See ya!" He begins to descend down the porch and to his motorcycle.

Cloud, for some reason, wants to keep on talking to Zack more. A "wait" escapes his mouth before he even realizes it and Zack turns to look back at Cloud, cocking his head, as if asking "yes?".

"Uh, tip. I forgot," Cloud says, lamely, as he hurriedly grabs his wallet and fish out a bill.

"Oh!" Zack's eyes lightens in recognition. "Ya sure?"

Cloud can only nod mutely and Zack chuckles as he returns back up and stands in front of the blond. Zack's hand reaches forward and for a second, his hand pauses. Cloud pushes the bill into his hands, slightly flustered.

"Uhm."

"Thanks, Cloudy!" Zack grins and Cloud feels oddly warm at the new addition of the long list of nicknames given to him by Zack.

"No prob," He whispers.

Zack looks lost in thought, as if he wants to say something. He begins to open his mouth but a ring cuts through the air and his eyes widens. "Oh shit! Sorry, Cloud, next time!" He turns and rushes back to his transportation while picking up his cellphone.

With that, Cloud closes the door and leans against it.

"Cloud."

The said man jumps slightly at the voice and turns to Tifa, who he completely forgot about, whoops. Her eyes glitters with mischievousness and a smug smile settles on her face.

"Uh, hi, Teef," Cloud says, lamely as he somewhat feels like he knows what's going to happen next.

"Tell me about what happened," Tifa says, gleefully. "Everything. You better not miss anything out. Plus, we could talk over our lunch."

(And that's how Cloud ended up spilling out his secret to Tifa, who listened very intently and starry-eyed through the whole thing, and begged him to tell her immediately after they got together. Cloud wasn't even sure if they will even end up together but Tifa bet that they definitely will.)

.

Several days after Tifa's visit, Cloud is surprised when he picks up the call from an unknown number and a familiar voice greets him.

"Cloud!"

"Aerith, is that you?"

"Yes, that's me," Aerith giggles. "I apologize if I haven't been calling you lately. Things are rather hectic lately for me."

"It's fine," Cloud assures her. "So what's up?"

"I heard from Tifa that she visited you. I'll definitely visit when I'm free," Aerith promises.

"I'll be looking forward to that," Cloud quirks a smile.

"Soooo..." Aerith starts, stretching her 'o's.

"So?" Cloud parrots.

"I also heard a juicy tale from Tifa about your..." Aerith coughs. "...your little crush."

Cloud makes a choked noise and he hears Aerith laughing from the phone.

"Am I right?" Cloud swears he hears a hint of slyness in her voice.

"I—well—you see," Cloud mumbles, stumbling over his words. He manages to force out a quiet "yes" and Aerith gasps.

"Really? Oh my gosh!" Aerith squeals. "That's great. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Cloud admits. He doesn't even has any experience in romance so he wasn't sure where to start.

"Well, it's alright if you're feeling unsure. We all do in the beginning but I know you'll do your best, Cloud!" Aerith encourages him. "I wish you luck and I hope you succeed. Do tell me of your results if you want."

"Thanks, Aerith." He's always grateful to have Aerith as a friend and makes a mental note to visit her sometime later this month.

.

Cloud doesn't even like pizza, no offense to anyone who likes them. He hardly even eats them anyways. So what was he doing, holding the business card from Shinra's Pizza in one hand and his phone in the other?

Even if he doesn't know. It was totally not an excuse to see someone. No way.

Cloud types in the phone number and holds it close to his ear. He waits for several moment until he hears a click and a familiar voice greeting him," Yo! Thanks for calling at Shinra's Pizza? How may we help you?

"Uh, yeah, hi. Err, I'd like a small pizza, I guess. Uhm...Oh, and with pepperoni." God, if he was in public speaking class, his points would be docked off for all that "uh"s, "uhm"s, "er"s, and etc.

"That voice...Cloud?!"

Suddenly, the registration hits Cloud a bit too late. "Zack?"

"I knew it! It really is you!" Zack says all too happily.

"I thought you usually manage the deliveries. Or do you handle the phone, too?"

"Nah, Kunsel usually does this thing but he's on his phone, playing his game," Zack responds. "Shaking my head. Anyways, what's up?"

"Pizza," was all Cloud could say.

"What? Oh right, is that all? Hmm, you don't strike me as the type to eat pizza."

"You're right, I don't really eat pizza," Cloud acknowledges.

Zack gasps. "No way! You don't like pizza? You're a _weirdough_! Get it? Weirdo? Weird dough? And if you combine—"

"Yes, I get it, Zack," Cloud heaves a sigh.

"Anyway, do you still _knead_ —" Zack snickers. "—the pizza? You know, need and—"

"Zack."

"Okay, I'm sorry I'll stop," Zack guffaws. "Ya see, I _oven_ make pizza puns and of course, they aren't _grate_ but it's really hard _baking_ one up."

Cloud could only remain silent, thinking that why did he go and have some sort of feelings for this man.

"Anyways, Cloud? Ya there, buddy?" Suddenly, he hears a soft "thwack" and Zack yelps. "Ow, Seph! What was that for?"

"Stop fooling around and get to work," The person named 'Seph' (?) sounds exasperated.

"C'mon Seph, you're jealous of my puns. I bet you can't _top olive_ my puns—"

"Zack," Seph warns.

"C'mon, Seph, lighten up!" Zack cackles although his laugh was immediately cut short. "Uh, you're looking a bit scary there...I'll get my work done, I promise. Anyways, Cloud, will a small pepperoni pizza be all?"

"Yup."

"Alright, see you soon!" Zack says, cheerfully, and the call ends.

Zack ends up in front of Cloud's house around ten minutes later with a pizza box and Cloud standing on the porch, waiting for Zack.

"Hey!" Zack calls and Cloud returns it with a smile.

"What was that all about on the phone?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Zack answers.

"The usual, as being you not doing your work and saying puns 24/7?" Cloud says, dryly and Zack scratches his cheek, a nervous laugh escaping him.

"I do my work!" He insists and receives a look of dubiousness in return. He pretends to look offended and puts his free hand over his chest. "You wound me, Spikey."

"Your never-ending nickname never ceases to amuse me although that nickname also fits you," Cloud snorts.

"Oh, I could conjure up a whole lotta nicknames," Zack confirms. "Here's your pizza, by the way. 14.99."

"Thanks." Cloud takes out some crumpled bills from his pocket and drops it into Zack's hand. "Keep the change."

"Y'know, it's kinda funny how we met," Zack muses. "Kunsel gave me the wrong address and I ended up here. Who knew I end up coming here several times?"

"Yeah, even I stopped being surprised after your second visit," Cloud jokes along.

"To be honest, I just want to see you again," Zack admits. "So, I was pretty happy when I get to deliver pizza to your house just so I can talk to you a little more."

"Oh," Cloud says softly. "Well, I'm always glad to have the chance to talk to you again."

Zack rubs the back of his neck, anxiously. "Look, this may be sudden but do you think we can continue talking?"

"Of course, why ask?"

"No, I meant, get to know you more and maybe, we can start off as friends?" Zack looks at Cloud with those hopeful eyes.

Cloud snorts. "Aren't we friends? Besides..." He cocks his head and quirks a smile. "You promised me that you'll show me that game you always liked."

"Right, but I just want confess that—" Zack starts but the familiar noise of ringing interrupts him. His face morphs into that of mild annoyance as he takes it out and ends the call. "Geez, way to cut the moment. Anyways, where was I?"

"You were about to confess something," Cloud fills in for him.

"Oh yeah, I...I really like you," Zack says, shyly. "I don't know but after meeting you, several times, I really want to be able to get more chances to talk to you. Ya know, start off as friends and then maybe something more. I mean, it's totally okay if we can remain as friends, I won't mind."

"Oh."

Zack's face is a light shade of red and Cloud, himself, finds it unexpected to be confessed by Zack.

"It's okay if you can't respond now, I'll wait—"

"I like you, too," Cloud murmurs.

"W-what did you say?" Zack swallows, not sure if he quite believed what he heard.

"I like you!" Cloud all but yells and Zack looks surprised at his answer. Cloud's positive his face is heated. He didn't expect to be confessed by Zack so suddenly so he has to give his answer.

Zack beams so brightly that Cloud has to temporarily shield his eyes. "Really?!"

"Yes, I do, how many times do you want me to say it?" Cloud huffs though there was no irritation behind it.

"Wait...Does this mean we're friends?" Zack questions, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you want us to be? Should I take this sign as being rejected?" Cloud tilts his head.

"Wait, no!" Zack shouts and furiously shakes his head. "I mean, like, are we together now? Gods, I'm hopeless at this romance stuff..."

Cloud's lips twitches into a faint smile. "Me too, I'm bad at this too, but I'm pretty sure we're together. Didn't we just confessed to each other minutes ago? I think that means we hold mutual feelings."

Zack, who looks like he's on the verge to cry happily, throws his arms around Cloud's shoulder for a big hug as he lets out an excited "Cloud!".

"W-wait, Zack—" Cloud stammers, not prepared for the hug, but the inevitable was done as he hears a dull thud. Zack, bewildered, pulls back to see what the noise was and his mouth forms an 'o'.

The pizza box that was in Cloud's hands slipped and is now laying on the ground, the box upside down.

"Sorry! But at least, the pizza is safe," Zack points out and he picks it up to give it to Cloud. "But, anyways—"

The familiar ring tone interrupts Zack once again and he groans. He picks it up with a "who's this?". Moments later, he blanches and stares at the screen of his phone.

"Oh. I'm sorry, 'Geal, I swear I'm not slacking off...!"

Half a minute later, Zack shoves his phone into his back pocket and releases a breath of air. "I'm sorry, Cloud, I've got my job to attend to."

"But when you're done, come make sure to visit me, okay? I want to talk with you more," Cloud requests.

"For sure!" Zack promises. Cloud watches him go, feeling warm, and he can't wait to spend his time together with Zack.

.

 _extra: (several months after)_

3:34 PM

 _cloud! happy valentines day! ive got a surprise for you_

 _wait for about 5 min_

3:34 PM

 _Sure, I'll be looking forward to it. :)_

When Cloud hears the knocking, he instantly knows who it is and his lips curves into a smile as he opens the door.

"Hi, thanks for ordering from Shinra's Pizza," Zack says as he stands there with a box in his hands and a goofy smile upon his face. "Did you order a _pizza_ my heart?" With that, he opens the lid of the box to reveal a pizza in a shape of a heart wth heart-shaped pepperoni.

Cloud rolls his eyes playfully as he takes the box and set it aside on a table. "You are so _cheesy_."

"My puns are sorta _crusty_ but it's the _yeast_ I can do. I _adough_ you!"

"I love you, too, but I do wonder about your never ending puns..."

"Oh, there's more where that came from. I got another one, I _pepperonly_ have eyes for you! Whaddya think of that?!"

"..."


End file.
